The present invention concerns a press unloading installation consisting of a vertically moving press unloader cage with chain conveyors and supports for the press trays and panels being removed from a multi-level press, and a discharge device for removing the press trays from the container after the panels have been separated from the trays.
Press unloading installations are located behind multi-level presses in order to facilitate the fastest possible removal of panel products from these multi-level presses and to continuously operate the further transportation of particle board panels produced in the press. At the present time, the finished particle boards are discharged together with the press trays from the press into a press unloader cage and are then subsequently transported to a separation station installed behind the press unloader cage, at which station the finished pressed particle board panels are separated from the press trays. Thereafter, in the case of flexible press trays, the flexible press trays are transported, after the separation, via a downward conveyor to a return conveyor, which returns the empty press trays to the feed station (German Offenlegungsschrift No. 1653319). In small installations, this system for press unloading and product separation causes significant expenditures, which are clearly reflected in the length of the installation as well as in the price of machinery.